The break
by katattack13
Summary: This is a when cherubs have to retake basic training because it is now harder. Follow James and his fellow cherubs threw basic trainingagain.PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 4 up!
1. RETAKE BASIC TRAINING!

James Adams ducked as his sister aimed a sharp blow at him.

"I said why have you and Kerry broken up?." Lauren asked impatiently

"I don't know why so don't blame me," He answered

Why had Kerry broken up with him? He had liked her nonewithstanding the fact she had more mood swings than the average 9 month pregnant woman. And he wasn't such a bad catch himself tall dark and hanesome. Yeah right, he might be dark and hanesome (which he wasn't particually) but no-one could call him tall. Someone would just as likely call him tall as they would thin at the moment he was on his third emergency fitness plan, twenty kilometres a day or you could say night the time it took him-

"James are you listening" A certain annoying voice broke through his thoughts " I said Mac says everyone has to retake basic training"

"WHAT!!!Why?"

"They've made it more difficult so he says it would be unfair if only the new kids took it" Bethany chipped in.

"RETAKE BASIC TRAINING"

"It's for your own good James" Amy added "You don't want the litte uns be in tougher than you"


	2. With Mr Large again

**Author's Note: **sorry the last chapter was so short I was using it as a experiment to see if I could work this thing all chapters will be longer I promise.

**Last Chapter:**"It's for your own good James you don't want the little uns being tougher than you" Said Amy

"They already are!" Laughed Bethany

"Don't you remember what basic training was like: Mr Large thinking of punishments and making bets of how many of us he could get to quit; digging your own grave remember that _Lauren; _and one-hundred days with out being able to breathe. I barely passed it in the first place how do you think we'll do when it's even harder!"

"Actually there gonna put up the lists next week"

"Oh no is it in alphabetical order?

"I dunno,"

_4 days later_

**First re-take of basic training**

_Please note each group consists of 1 black shirts, 4 blue shirts, 2 grey shirts._

James Adams  
Lauren Adams  
Kerry Chang  
Hollie Martin  
Callum Reilly  
Conner Reilly  
Marie Jackson

You will come on Monday 20th september at 5:00 am sharp to the basic training compound wearing a green t-shirt that will be laid out on your bed when you wake up. Once you arrive you will be driven to where your New Basic Training will take place.

"Hey Lauren the new lists up I'm stuck with you for a change HaHa!"

"Actually, I'm glad because now we'll really see who's the better agent. And I can prove you wrong!"

"Yeah right!"

_20th September_

** Ring-ringa-ring Ring-ring-ring Ring-ringa-ring **Lazyly James felt around for his alarm clock to try and turn it off. Where was it? James groaned as he got out of bed not opening his eyes to STOP THAT RINGING!!! Begrugingly James opened his eyes and saw his alarm clock on top of his wardrobe with a post it note stuck on it: _Just to make sure you get up on time this time-Mr Large._ The clock read 2:39 becuse James was 3 hours and 21 minutes late for Basic training last time. As James eyes slid into focus he realised his bedroom was clean. Clean? His bedroom was never clean aah he remembered now Kyle had offered to clean it in return for a fiver because James wasn't going to be there for the next 100 days.

Sleepaly James went to his mini-fridge and got out 2 cans of coke, a half-eaten slice of chocolate cake and the remains of last night's fish and chips. Absent-mindedly he put the fish and chips in his micro-wave and drained a can of coke. James knew that if basic trainig was anything as exhausting as last time then he'd be lucky to have a spare second to breath let alone eat.

_5:00am_

Lauren, Kerry, Hollie, Marie, Callum and Conner made there way down to basic training compound 22 minutes later James sprinted down there hardly pausing to gasp a breath-

"James late again I see" Mr Large sneered "well luckily there's no punishment-for you can't say the same for your friends though"

James saw 12 eyes glare at him if looks could kill- he'd be dead 12 times over. However judging by the way Kerry looked at him he'd be dead soon, very dead.

"Your friends have been made to strip down to thier underwear and swim strokes for twenty minutes solid and then stand on one leg with thier arms crossed behind thier backs so they touch thier shouders. Those who were on basic training last time will know that James always tends to be inacurate with his timing earning everyone punishments. Now all of you get in that van."

On the inside of the van there was metal bars separating the drivers seat from the rest of the van. In the rest of the van there was two hard metal benches with just 5 seatbelts on each side. There was no windows in the back of the van and due to the metal bars separating the front from the back only Mr Large could see where they were going. But they all knew one thing they were going to hell.

**Author's Note**: Like it? hate it? go on review I wanna know how it can be better go on.


	3. Whats NBT?

**Authors Note: Its longer than ever seen before. Please review your positive (hopefully) thoughts**

**Last Chapter: **But they all knew they were going to hell.

About four hours later the cherubs got bored. Well border than they had been for the last three hours and forty-one minutes when Kerry had stopped plummeting kicks into James's stomach. James's arms dragged the rest of his body back to the bench and as the cheering died down James could hear Mr Large cheerfully whistling 'We all live in a yellow sumerine'. James was furious, on basic training last time James did something almost bad to Kerry and it nearly resulted in them having to leave basic training. You can't get chucked out of basic training: you're free to leave whenever you wish but you can't go on any missions unless you've completed it. The only other way you can leave basic training is if you have a serious injury. And they mean serious not cuts, bruises, headaches, sprained angles, fainting, collapse or blindness- serious injurys that are so serious that you can't actually make it to the first aid room.

The next two minutes went gruelingly slow, the kind where you here your clock goes t-t-t-t-i-i-i-i-i-i-c-c-k, t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o-o-c-c-k, t-t-t-t-i-i-i-i-i-i-c-c-k, t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o-o-c-c-k. But at last the van screeched to a halt.

"Get out now you lazy dogs." Boomed the same crazy mouth that had been whistling 'We all live in a yellow sumarine' The same voice continued to talk but all James heard was blah blah-blah blah blah.

"Lazy, he can talk all he ever does is watch us do all the work" James whispered to Lauren "In fact I would say-

"James seen as your so eager to discuss this maybe you'd like to volunteer to go first."

Go first for what? Oh well it couldn't be that bad and as experience told him it looked like he had already been volunteered. So he might as well act like it was his dicision:

"Yes sir actually I was about to volunteer" That showed him thought James

"Really well I never realised you enjoyed strip searches so much!"

Laughter broke out, like children break out of school at the end of the last day before the summer holidays.

"WHAT" James yelled "What do we need strip searches for?!"

"If you had been listening to what I said then you would have heard that everyone is having a through strip search to make sure that they weren't smuggling anything, and I mean anything, other than the green cherub t-shirt, the camoplage combats and the black mountain boots. So seen as James didn't listen he can go first whilst I think of a suitable punishment."

Before James knew what was happening four mysterious strangers grabbed one arm/leg and carried a struggling James to a moderatly sized building opposite the entrance that they had come in by. As much as James tried to kick and punch the soldiers (well they looked like soldiers) never felt his blows. James was fuming, he wanted to pass basic training and go on missions but cherub had no right whatsoever to strip search him- but then again what could he do about it walk up to a policeman and go "I work for a secret organisation that employs over 500 child orphans by telling the public they're dead and then change thier names and send them out as secret agents to catch criminals oh and by the way they're bereaching my human rights go arrest them please." Yeah right even if they did beleive him there was properly some law saying that cherub had equal rights with the police to strip search people and even if it was illegal he could walk out whenever he wanted to couldn't he.

"Wanna drink?"

"I thought you were _strip searching_ me or are you just another secret organisation to breif me on a mission?"

"Got it in one!"

"What?!"

"We are a secret organisation. Seriously, so what do you want? Coke? Dr Pepper? Sprite?"

"Er coke please" Man this was freaky.

The largest and chunkiest guy chucked him a opened a bottle of Coke grabbed a glass and poured it in. The coke tricked down th-

"Aaaahh!!!!Fucking hell! My nose, my nose"

It was the weediest of the chunky blokes, but even his arm was as thick as James'es neck, had blood steaming down his face and it appeared to be everywhere else, the carpet, the doorframe and the flowery wallpaper.

"I--alway-s--get-noseblee-ds-and--Iwhack-ed--my--n-oseon--the-door" He stuttered barely saying some words and smurging other words into one.

"Honestly, Hawk (Codenames thought James) your always getting nosebleeds you little crybaby(though from the look of it he must have been in agony) get some tissues and clear yourself come on James lets get those drinks."

James woke up in a bed naked. DE JA-VU alert. Where was he? Then he realised- the drink, it must have been spiked- of course James should have seen straight though that old stick-your-little-finger-up-your-nose-and-pull-all-the skin-out-causing-a-servere-nose-bleed-trick indeed he had used it himself on missions what was it Mr Large had taught him only two months earlier '_It's used as a distractor when trying to do something that you don't want other people to know about some examples are: planting bugs or cameras, trying to help other people escape and drugging people' Mr Large gave James an ugly grin he was showing the remains of his rotten, crocked and yellow teeth. _He must have known but had cherub really have known about new basic training then? Of course they had they proberly planned it last year the amount of procedures they went through.

James was very uncomfitable on this bed, the mattress had lumps and smelled horendous no matter which way he turned his body always seemed to sag into the middle of the mattress. But worst of all he could hear Callum and Conner snoring opposite him. Then he noticed a note folded in two on the side visible to him there was written one word: _James._James unfolded it to read:

_Sorry about the whole secret organisation thing but with you cherubs we were instucted not to underestimate you so infact I'm actually surprised you fell for the old nose-gag thing but then again you properly didn't exspect to be conned by the people who taught you how to con. I guess what I'm trying to say is we drugged you and searched you and yes we found those three snicker bars and we have taken your phone, your earrings and your socks and burned them (I know it sounds extreme but Mac seemed to think that some cherubs found it quite simple to have an advantage over basic training eg. smuggling stuff in or getting other kids to smuggle survival packs in (crazy isn't it) ) Oh and also we have taken three different blood tests so thats why your properly aching all over._

_See ya_

_(Well you don't exspect me to sign a name do ya!)_

James found, at the foot of his bed, his cherub green NBT (New Basic Training) t-shirt, camoplage combats and black mountain boots (no socks!). He put them on and went outside to try and find the others. IN the room opposite and to the left he found the four girls the two grey shirts on one side and his sister and Kerry on the other. Ah so peaceful it would be a shame to interupt them in their time of rest...

"AAHHH!!! James will you get of me!" Yelled Lauren

Kerry paused, got up, kicked James in his most bruised area of skin, got back into bed and fell asleep. Three point four two seconds later Mr Large burst in whacking two saucepans together infront of a microphone- the noise was horendious, the two newbies Hollie and Marie jumped up aparently not disturbed by the earlier commotion.

"Right all of you you have one minute and forty-two seconds to get outside GO GO GO"

James eagerly followed Mr Large outside the grey building he wasn't going to be late this time by one minute and thirty-nine seconds later the last of the cherubs had gathered.

"The first seventy days of NBT will be the same as the old basic training."

"But harder, longer and with higher standards and more punishments. You will be breifed on the next thirty days then. You will be paired up after YOU HAVE ALL GONE THROUGH THAT TRACK NOW GO GO GO!!!"

**Like it??? There's more two come in about a week or so. See you then**

**And REVIEW.**

**please :)**


	4. Not Mr Large?

**Last chapter: **

**"The first seventy days of NBT will be the same as the old basic training." **

**"But harder, longer and with higher standards and more punishments. You will be breifed on the next thirty days then. You will be paired up after YOU HAVE ALL GONE THROUGH THAT TRACK NOW GO GO GO!!!"**

It was hard lumbering through the coursewithout a partner to help and support you like you usaully had. The backpacks seemed heavier, the track seemed muddier and the whole journey was unbearable. James swore to himself after last time that he would never go through this again but it was a promise he would happily brake if it meant he couldn't go on missions.

James came second last with the new girl Hollie staggering just behind him. Marie had lived on compound for four years so she was physically fit and black belt judo, but Hollie had joined just six days earlier and they were hesitant about sending her on 'a harder, longer and with more punishment basic training' but she insisted "If they can do it so can I and anyway i've got to do it sometime why not now."

"Kerry came first followed closely by Lauren cough puke, then came Marie,after that Conner drawed with Callum this pathetic wimp" He pointed to the crumpled lump, which was James, on the floor "Came second almost beaten by a cherub that only new we exsisted a week ago." Mr Large aimed a kick at James' ribs

"You can't do that!" Kerry jumped in.

"So walk out those gates and tell the please that you work for a secret child organisation that-are-abusing-there-rights-over-children." Mr Large's voice was echoing and he turned purple and there was suddenly four of him.

**Blackness**

"James, James!"

"Uarrgh," James moaned softly

"JAMES!"

"What?"

"Stay awake now!"

"Ok" James replied in a 'I'm not sleeping just resting my eyes' voice

"Sit up now" Someone said in a strict 'don't mess with me' teacher voice.

James pulled himself together and slowly sat up. Once his eyes had unblured and got used to the light he realised that standing before him were Mac and a 'flowery' lady.

"How did you obtain the injurys which caused you to become unconious for six hours?"

"Is that it? You came all this way and I've only been out for six hours!"

"Answer the question"

"Mr Large."

Flower-Power gently but firmly peeled James' top up to reveal the purple patches on the ocean of red that was his left side. There was precisly 8 drips of blood oozing out through it felt like every drop in his body was trying to push it's way to the surface.

"I don't think a kick did this however hard it was."

_KERRY!?_

"Did Kerry Chang have anything to do with this?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You really think we don't moniter every move you cherubs make we make under agents but how difficult do you think it is to make one tiny little mistake and turn you all into terrorists."

"Seriously! Woa"

"You better not tell anyone we have cameras and bugs everywhere. You can try to find them but we taught you everything we didn't put them where we think you're gunna find them."

"So there's cameras and stuff in here?"

"Yep. A camera in that clock centre and a bug in the screw in the bed next but one to yours. And I don't think I'll tell you much more but remember we know where you are 24/7."

"Anyway" Flower-Power intervined " Kerry is partly responsible for you getting knocked out?"

"I suppose"

"Servere punishments for Miss Chang."

"WHAT ABOUT FUCKING MR LARGE!"

"He will be suspended pending an investigation."

"Will he be fired?"

"Proberly not whatever he's done he's a hard person to replace. I mean how many people do you know would want that job. And you and your mates kick each other around everyday nearly even without the bugs we're not stupid."

"So who's gonna be our new instucter then."

"Yours truly." Said flower-power."

"Can I go now?"

"If you think you're ready, but if you are ready then that means no letting you off for having been knocked out."

"Yes Miss"

"... Should have seen her she's a right soft touch compared to Mr Large."

"RIGHT THE WAY I SEE IT YOU LOT HAVE HAD A NICE LITTLE SIX HOURS OF WHAT WITH MR LARGE BEING SUSPENDED SO I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO WORK 6 HOURS INTO THE NIGHT."

Groans from all the cherubs could be heard.

"OH NO SEEN AS I'M A SOFT TOUCH WE'LL MAKE THAT AN EXTRA TWO HOURS FOR MR ADAMS"

"Argghh!!!"

**Authors Note: Sorry its late what do you think?**


End file.
